


Only Us Left

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Schmoop, Canon Era, End of the World, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Armor please, end-time-scenario please. Something on the line of who cares about hate, betrayal or siblings when the world is collapsing in itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us Left

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Once before the veil between the living world and the dead had been ripped open, by Morgana’s own hand.

And now, there is no means to close it.

It grows blacker and swirling furiously, over the treetops in the horizon, swallowing up everything. Essetir has been overtaken, consumed whole.

“Do you really wish to fight me now, Morgana?”

Arthur, defenseless and without his sword, removes his pauldron. She watches it clatters noisily into a heap. “Neither of us are surviving this,” he says quietly, solemnly. “Not our friends, not the Druids or not our people.”

“ _My_  people? You mean  _yours_ ,” Morgana spits out, enraged. A fading glow of gold in her eyes. “I wouldn’t save these  _rats_  if–”

Further words halts as his animal-skinned gloves lay upon her cheeks.

Arthur draws her closer, as she breathes heavily, her darkly ribboned bodice heaving.

“For everything my father has done, and what I have done to you, I am truly sorry,” he murmurs, tears glistening slightly in Arthur’s eyes. Morgana’s features cringe with astonishment, and she beats a hand against his chest.

“ _Ihateyou_ –”

“I know,” Arthur says grimly, embracing her trembling, stiffening form, pressing kisses into the nest of her snarled, brown hair.

*


End file.
